Te voy amar
by ibag alilad novi
Summary: la toque con suavidad y delicadeza, para que no despertara , como era posible vivir en un mundo sin ella después de ahora , como , como vivir sin ese rayo de sol ...PÉSIMO SUMARY.TyP.


Los personajes principales son creados exclusivamente por Akira Toriyama, junto con la letra de la canción TE VOY A AMAR de axel …LEER SOLAMENTE TRUPANERS…

Yo era todo lo contrario que soy ahora sin duda alguna , ella cambio mi vida , le dio a mi vida un giro de 360º recuerdo cuando era un chico al cual solo le importaba la apariencia , fingir lo que no era en cierto modo , me hacía pasar por un sabelotodo , un chico popular incierto modo lo era debido a que las personas creían en mis mentiras, yo era uno de esos tipos que mentía y mentía , al cabo de terminar creyendo que todo lo que decía era verdad ,a veces ya ni recuerdo como comenzó todo esto o cual era la razón , tal vez , fue por querer ser el mejor , o porque quería probar a su padre que él lo podía todo , bueno eso ya es cosa del pasado , en un pasado en donde todos cambiaban de parecer rápidamente , los amigos iban y venían por suerte para de el único que me conoció realmente fue goten , el si es mi mejor amigo , aunque por más que lo fuera él no sabía el secreto que llevo por dentro , la vida a veces es dura , pero pero para algunos es fácil me refiero a esas personas quienes la sepan manejar o quienes tengan su meta fija , esas palabras que mi madre me dijo me habían llenado el alma, pero normalmente siempre me mostraba desinteresado , podría ver su cara de preocupación , sin más yo siempre me iba donde mi padre , me identificaba con él , sin duda yo quería ser como él , pero por más que me esforzaba no lo lograba , mi objetivo siempre fue que él se sienta orgulloso de mí , pero por mas cosas que hacía , el siempre me decía lo ganaste por suerte , siempre era lo mismo , cada vez que me levantaba de mi cama decía "cuando llegara el fin del mundo" , quería morirme , siempre me sumergía en mis problemas , hasta el día en que ella nació ,por mi parte a mi no me gustaban los bebes pero de tanto insistencia por parte de mi familia al tenerla en mis brazos cedí a ello , yo solo sentí una fuerza extraña , ni siquiera la sentí con mi propia hermana , me explico , sentirla tan mía , sentirla así de indefensa .erra raro lo admito , me asustaba lo que sentía , pues era por jamás lo sentí con ninguna persona excepto que solo con ella , si ella , sin duda es única , especial , mía por así decirlo .

Pero lo tiempos cambian , pude ver como de bebe se hace niña , ella siempre se preocupa por mí , cada vez que la veo ella me da un beso y una sonrisa , cualquiera diría que es normal , pero yo notaba que la sonrisa que me da es muy diferente a las demás , siempre lo note por sus ojos , siempre ella , siempre pan con su brillo especial que parecen 100000 estrellas en una sola dirección yo , ella es mi todo mi ser , a veces ya ni sé que decir cuando ella está a mi lado , yo siempre me sonrojo y balbuceo , pero noto que ella se ríe , y eso me hace feliz pues siempre me gusto verla reír, engreírla , cada vez que ella reía o decía mi nombre sentía que mi corazón latiera por mil , mis nervios siempre me traicionaban sin duda alguna pero como siempre yo haciéndome el fuerte , con el solo hecho de que mi padre me dijera "bien hecho hijo mío"._**  
**_Hasta que cierta vez mi padre noto las reacciones que yo tengo hacia mi pequeña amiga, pude notar que él estaba parado en una de la esquinas de la sala, el me miro con un gesto de desagrado y me dio la señal para que me aproximara a el, y dejara a pan en el sillón de la casa de la señora milk, mientras que los demás conversaban en la mesa muy animados.

si quieres que me sienta orgulloso de ti aléjate de esa mocosa . – dicho esto mi padre se fue hacia uno de los sillones vacios cerca de donde mi madre está sentada

Lo que me dijo esa noche me sorprendió , como era posible de que el supiera lo que yo quería lograr , ahí fue donde me sentí peor que devastado , sentí que el mundo escapaba de mis manos como hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi y como alejarme de la única persona que me hace sentir cosas extrañas que ninguna persona más me hizo sentir .y fue donde caí a un abismo sin fondo , lo último que oí esa noche fueron los gritos de pan , mi madre ,y los demás presentes , y vi a mi padre alejarse hacia la puerta de la casa.

Al despertar note que ya no estaba en la casa del señor goku sino en el hospital, aunque la vista no era clara podía sentir un pequeño peso por mi brazo, parpadie varias veces y me di cuenta que no era más que pan ,ella lloraba con la cabeza sobre mi brazo , cada lagrima que ella soltaba era como un puñetazo al corazón por así decirlo , sin duda se sentía horrible , sentí una mezcla de frustración , cólera , preocupación , impotencia ,tenía que decir algo pero que no tenia palabras en mi boca , ni siquiera sabía lo que me pasaba , pero solo tenía una cosa en mi mente ,darle mi confianza.

Pan, peque, que te sucede- le dije mientras le levantaba el mentón, pude ver que había llorado demasiado, debido a sus ojos llenos de tristeza y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas corridas

Pensé que trunksi se iba a morir, y que me iba a dejar sola– lo decía mientras me abrasaba fuerte

Decidí devolverle el abrazo y como siempre aspirar el olor de sus cabellos – no te preocupes siempre voy a estar cuando más me necesites panny, si siempre – dicho esto separándola un poco y dándole un beso en la frente

Siempre – me decía un poco más alegre

Sip siempre , para toda la vida – agarrándola de los cachetes con suavidad y apegando nuestras narices para terminar jugando con ellas..

Ven súbete – dije dándole espacio para que estuviera cerca de mí al subirse decidí acostarla por mi piernas , los minutos iban pasando ella se quedo dormida pude apreciar su belleza , la toque con suavidad y delicadeza, para que no despertara , como era posible vivir en un mundo sin ella después de ahora , como , como vivir sin ese rayo de sol que te ilumine todas las ventanas , como vivir sin su voz , sin su mirada , tenía la respuesta , pero no lo quería admitir sabia que tarde o temprano el terminaría admitiéndolo a todos , el la había elegido , en la quería para el resto de sus vidas .pero tendría el valor suficiente para decírselo a ella a su padre y a sus familias ….quizá pero cuando ella crezca …..


End file.
